toqgerfandomcom-20200213-history
Station 14: Lost Cop, Great Detective
is the fourteenth episode of Ressha Sentai ToQger. It marks the debut of the Police Ressha and the ToQ-Oh Police combination. Synopsis While stopping at the next station, Right, Tokatti, Mio, and Kagura are all arrested for a crime they did not commit, because the cop who arrested them is incompetent. Hikari must now try to discover the true culprit and free his friends. Plot While stopping at the Kiraridai Station for half a day, Hikari remains behind to read a book on a detective while Right, Tokatti, Mio, and Kagura find themselves arrested by an incompetent detective named Gonzaemon Toride for a series of crimes that occurred the day before. The Conductor, Ticket, and Wagon fret as Hikari decides to investigate the matter to find the real culprit of the crimes. Hikari's search leads him to the Shadow Creep Sōjiki Shadow who is stealing jewelry and shiny things for Madame Noir. Hikari heads to the Kiraridai Police Station to tell Detective Toride what he has learned, only for the detective to say his explanation is ridiculous, but he clears the ToQgers of all charges when Sōjiki Shadow commits a bank robbery while they are still in custody. Hikari sets up a stake out at a sushi bar soon after, on the hunch that Sōjiki Shadow would steal shiny sushi. Cornering Sōjiki Shadow at his hide out, ToQ 4gou trades colors with ToQ 1gou to weaken the Shadow Creep from the inside before the ToQgers finish him off with a Shiny Sushi Platter version of the Rainbow Rush. When ToQ 1gou finds a Support Ressha among Sōjiki Shadow's haul as the Shadow Creep enlarges, he summons the Police Ressha and combines it with ToQ-Oh to form ToQ-Oh Police to take out a Kuliner and destroy Sōjiki Shadow with its Police Smash attack. After Hikari leaves Detective Toride a call to find Sōjiki Shadow's stash, the ToQgers eat some shiny sushi as the Ressha departs for its next destination. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * , ToQger Equipment Voice: * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : Transfer Changes *Transfer Changes for Lost Cop, Great Detective: **ToQ 1gou - Green **ToQ 2gou - N/A **ToQ 3gou - N/A **ToQ 4gou - Red **ToQ 5gou - N/A Errors *''to be added'' Notes *'Tripping Scene': ToQ 4gou *'Everyone's Train Corner:' **Jomo Electric Railway - Type 700: A train which runs between Gunma Prefecture's Maebashi City and Kiryu. Formerly 3000 Series trains used on the Keio Inokashira Line, they are active in many colorful varieties. **Chizu Express and JR West - HOT 7000 Series "Super Hakuto": A limited express train connecting Tottori Prefecture and the Kansai area. With a special mechanism to tilt the body, it can run at high speed even in curves. **Izukyu Corporation - 2100 Series "Alpha Resort 21: An elegant local train running in Izu Peninsula. When traveling to Tokyo, a special car in the train called the Royal Box projects the image of a starry sky floating overhead. *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 31, . *The recurring joke of Gonzaemon Toride being repeatedly called "Boss" ''by his subordinates and him responding ''"Don't call me boss" ''is reminiscent of a similar joke from ''Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger, ''in which Ban would call Hoji his partner despite the latter constantly telling him not to. **It is also a nod to the Ultra Galaxy series from Ultra Series franchise, where Hyuga, the captain of ZAP Spacy (who was also played by Hiroyuki Konishi), was called "Boss" by his subordinates. DVD/Blu-ray releases Ressha Sentai ToQger Volume 4 features episodes 13-16: ''Station 13: Run Fire Extinguisher, Station 14: Lost Cop, Great Detective, Station 15: The Thing In Your Heart and Station 16: The Dangerous Extraordinary Ressha. DSTD08944-d.jpg|''ToQger'' Volume 4, DVD cover BSTD08944-d.jpg|''ToQger'' Volume 4, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official preview for ｢迷刑事、名探偵 *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢迷刑事、名探偵